


Cadence of His Last Breath

by Musical_life



Series: Waltz of Blood [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: Yu's tale, how will being a vampire change things?





	1. Chapter 1

**4/17/2011**

Minato hides in the shadowed area by Dojima’s house, hidden by the darkness as well as the tin roof overhead, he had heard from Ryoji that another wildcard had awakened recently and after using Mitsuru’s contacts, he had tracked the kid -whose name he found out was Narukami Yu- to where he was waiting. As Yu was about to enter the house, Minato grabs his arm and drags him into the shadowed area.

Yu startles and begins to struggle, dropping the jersey he had gotten from Morooka, but is held fast by Minato's frigid hand wrapping around his wrists, his kicks rendered ineffective by Minato's lack of response. Minato drags him closer, his breath causing goosebumps to rise on Yu's skin. Yu shudders as he feels the other’s teeth sink into his neck, he hears a strange slurping sound and feels himself growing tired. Izanagi rises up within him, causing the hair on his arms and legs to stand straight up on end.

Messiah reaches out to Izanagi and calms him down. Izanagi melts back info Yu's soul, to sleep until he is needed once more. Yu feels the other man pull away, holding him gently; he can’t find the strength to even open his eyes, when did they close? He wonders before he feels skin against his lips after they are gently parted. The second the blood hits his tongue, he feels like he came out of a long sleep. All he feels is need, he needs what the stranger is offering. Yu sucks at the wound fiercely, taking what’s right in front of him. Yu whines as the source is removed and feels a wave of exhaustion overcome him.

As Yu's eyes slowly open, the moonlight softly touching his lids, he wonders just why he's awake. After all, didn't he die? And why does he feel satin under his fingertips?

Yu hears the door open as an unfamiliar person enters the room carrying a goblet. The scene is unknown but also welcome as he feels his throat is bone dry, he reaches for the plain pewter cup eagerly.

The man chuckles, calling out to someone else. “Mina-chan, our new guest is awake.”

Minato enters the room then, carrying a more ornate goblet. This one in gold.

“Thank you Ryo, love.” He plucks the pewter goblet from Ryoji's hand and carries both over to the bed, handing the plain one over to Yu, who has by now raised himself up to a sitting position.

Yu drains the goblet quickly, while Minato sips his. He looks down at it as if surprised there isn't more. Ryoji chuckles, remembering how Minato was back when he first woke up just over a year ago. He takes the goblet from Yu's hand and goes to refill it. Meanwhile, Minato hands his over. “Drink, Childe. I still remember how hungry I was at first and it's been just over a year since then. I'll explain things while you finish.”

Yu, gratefully, takes it and sips at this one slower. He's still thirsty, but not as parched as before.

“After my own rebirth, I asked Mitsuru to keep an eye out for any strange happenings. She caught wind of the two murders that have already happened and Ryoji also felt your own awakening. I immediately came to make sure that what would have happened to me, didn't to you and also to give you an edge. One I wish I had before the events of January 31st, 2010.

Yu nods uncertainty, feeling his own heart beat in his chest but slower than a normal person's. It doesn't make any sense, but he'll go with it for now. “So, what now?” He asks as he finishes off the goblet.

Ryoji comes back into the room, this time holding two steaming cups. As he hands one to Yu and the other to Minato, he answers Yu. “Now, you finish off this mug and sleep some more while Mina and I talk.” Yu drains it wordlessly before handing it back as Ryoji and Minato leave the room. He draws the covers over him and tries to get some more sleep, he is out as soon as his head hits the pillow.

* * *

Ryoji rounds on Minato as the door to the bedroom closes behind the latter. “Was kidnapping and turning him really necessary? I thought the plan was to watch him for now.”

Minato looks guilty before quietly speaking. “You gave me a chance to survive, with the murders that have already happened, could I not do the same for a fellow Wild Card?”

“And if his uncle finds him missing?” Ryoji snaps. “He’s a detective, he’d be looking for him and have a better chance than a layman!”

“Fine, I’ll take him back and leave him a note so he can contact me if he needs to.” Minato sighs and opens the door softly before picking Yu up gently in his arms and carefully shifting him on to his back before jumping out the window to swiftly head back to Dojima’s house. As he reaches the place, he looks up at the closed window. Minato grimaces and carefully sets Yu down before shaking him awake. As Yu blinks up at him sleepily, Minato presses a finger to the other’s lips. “Shh... “ He slips a piece of paper into Yu’s pocket. “Don’t mention me or anything about tonight, if you get thirsty, call or text me. Also, be sure to wear sunglasses tomorrow, your eyes will be sensitive for a few days yet.”

Minato goes to leave but is stopped by Yu’s hand on his arm. “Thank you.”

He smiles gently, unseen by Yu. “We’ll talk again soon.” He leaves the younger male to figure out what he’s going to tell his uncle.

Later, Yu sighs, lounging on his bed after the long grilling session his uncle had given him for coming back so late. He carefully pulls out the slip of paper and inputs the number written into his phone before shredding it into little bits and letting the wind carry them away out the window. He closes it and heads to sleep for the night, even though he doesn’t feel tired, he has school the next morning.

**4/18**

Yu wakes up with a moan as the sunlight lances into his eyes like red-hot pokers. He clenches them closed, flinging an arm up over his eyes and squints at the window, trying to get an idea on its size. He dresses quickly, searching the closet for a hoodie, hoping that it’ll be enough until he can get a pair of sunglasses on the way to school. He heads out the door after finishing the breakfast Nanako made despite not feeling hungry, choking it down as to not disappoint her. 

On the way to Yasogami after getting rid of the food via a nearby trashcan, Yu is stopped by a young blue-eyed man wearing a yellow scarf. He recognizes the guy from last night but strangely no one else sees him, as Yu looks confused, Ryoji winks at him and hands him a black pair of sunglasses with gold lenses.

Yu smiles gratefully and slips them on. Ryoji slips into the shadows cast by a nearby building and vanishes as Yu continued walking to school. After the day ends, Yu calls Minato while walking away from the building. “I think we need to talk tonight.” He pauses as Minato replies, giving Yu directions to his place on the outskirts of Inaba. Yu nods, mentioning that his uncle might have a problem with it. “Don’t worry about it, if he gives you any problems call me and hand the phone over.”

Yu nods once more before returning home, stopping by Junes on the way, after this morning he decides some blackout curtains are in order. He notices that Dojima isn’t there that evening and grins internally before seeing that Nanako is engrossed in a quiz show. After dropping the package upstairs and setting the curtains up (finding out he got a size too large), he goes back down stairs, telling her you’ll be gone for a bit and getting her agreement. Yu slips out of the house and starts to walk towards the address given. He gets there, surprised to find that it’s a rather large house. Yu knocks on the door, still surprised that someone could afford a place that luxurious.

Minato opens the door, beckoning Yu inside. As he steps in, Yu looks surprised at how cozy the place looks despite being so large; the various paintings on the wall as well as other nicnacs brighten up the place, something he isn’t expecting from what looks like a two-story mansion, going by the sweeping staircase. Minato leads Yu to the kitchen area, where Ryoji is waiting with two bottles in his hand. Ryoji hands them to both of them. “I’m sorry it’s not warm,” Ryoji apologizes to Yu. “But someone,” and here he scowls at Minato. “Didn’t warn me you were coming until I heard the door open.”

Minato just looks at Ryoji blankly as his lips twitch into a small smirk. Ryoji just sighs and beckons them to follow as he makes his way to the living room. After Yu finds himself a seat on a recliner, Minato and Ryoji settle themselves on the couch facing a 40-inch tv and state of the art sound system with a Bluray player and two shelves filled with DVDs and Blu Ray discs. As Yu and Minato place their bottles on coasters, the slightly older man looks up at his junior. “You wouldn’t have come all this way just for a drink, what did you want to know?”

“To begin with: Why me?” Yu asks, point blank.

Minato shrugs as Ryoji scowls. “Minato was only there to watch and observe you, I don’t even know why he did what he did, but what’s done is done.”

“After 2010, can you blame me, love?” Ryoji looks resigned. “I suppose not, but the fact remains that you were meant to observe and report back so that we could decide on what to do next.”

Yu looks like he wants to scream, “I need to get home. I will be calling you after school tomorrow so we can meet the day after.” He leaves, barely stomping out of the house after putting his shoes back on, frustration clearly showing on his face as he leaves.

**3/19 & 3/20**

Yu calls Minato and tersely informs him that they should meet at the floodplain, he hangs up after hearing Minato’s agreement with him telling Yu that both of them will be there. Yu tucks his phone into the pocket of his jeans and continues walking home.

The next day Yu gets ready to head out, slipping his sunglasses on as he steps outside, thankful to Ryoji again for providing them. As Yu arrives at the floodplain he sees Minato and Ryoji standing side by side and staring out at the river. Minato turns around, feeling Yu’s distinct aura. “Hello,” he greets followed by Ryoji’s own “Good day!”

Minato looks at Yu impassively for a few minutes before speaking. “So what did you want to know?”

Yu pauses, a million and one questions running through his mind. “Everything,” He finally decides.

Minato nods as Ryoji looks around, concerned. “We’re far too open here, would you mind coming back to our place? I know Minato’s actions before have you concerned, but please give him a chance.” Ryoji entreats Yu.

For his part, Yu just sighs. “Ok.”

Ryoji beams, tugging on Yu’s arm and chattering aimlessly on the way to their car while Minato just follows them sedately.

On the way back Minato turns and apologizes for his rash decision while Ryoji keeps his eyes on the road. “If it’s any consolation, I slept alone that night.”

Yu just stares. “Not really…”

The rest of the time is spent in silence, the low background noise of the radio filling the car. After arriving back at the small mansion, Minato and Yu settle themselves in the living room while Ryoji grabs two bottles with his right hand and a can of soda from the kitchen. He carries said bottles in between his fingers with his other hand holding the can. Ryoji   
extends the hand gripping the bottles towards Minato and Yu, who take them gratefully.

Ryoji cracks open his can while the other two twist the caps off their bottles, taking a swig,

Minato looks at Yu. “First, our senses are higher than humans consider normal; you’ve experienced this already from what Ryoji told me.”

Yu nods, letting Minato continue. “Second, don’t eat-” Yu cuts him off. “I figured that out, I had to force myself to eat in front of Nanako even though I wasn’t hungry and regretted it a short time later.”

Minato grimaces, remembering finding that out himself. “Third and hopefully last, we need blood. Bagged or bottled helps in a pinch, but you’ll have to hunt at some point. Especially with how new you are, much like a baby needs food.”

Yu looks contemplative. “Will I age?”

Ryoji and Minato glance at one another before the former answers, “We doubt it, Minato hasn’t grown even a few centimeters taller since last year.”

“What about my Uncle? He’ll notice if I start to go out every night, especially while he’s at home and I don’t know about my cousin…”

“Let us worry about that, I have a feeling things will be getting busy for everyone; when it comes time for you to graduate, Mitsuru can help out with things.”

Yu smiles, but it looks more like a grimace as he finishes off his bottle before standing. “Thank you for the information and the drink, I’ll see you around.”

“Take care of yourself,” Ryoji replies as Yu pulls his shoes on and leaves the house, making his way back to town, and from there, back home.

* * *

**4/21 - Evening**

Yu slips out the window, dropping onto the boxes he set against the wall that afternoon in preparation. Thankfully they were pretty tall so he didn’t feel a jolt even though he expected one. He climbed down and went into town, hoping that the bus would still be running even though it’s after sunset. He makes it to the bus stop only to find they aren’t. Yu groans and turns to head back home, resolved to a hungry night when a hand grasps his shoulder. He turns his head and has an expression of relief on his face when he sees Minato standing there.

“Come on, let’s get something to eat then I’ll contact Mitsuru and have her assign you a card. The lives of Persona users aren’t easy, she knows that from personal experience and she owes me a few favors.”

“Alright.” Yu feels Minato grab his arm, pulling him into a private area before finding himself in front of the house Minato and Ryoji share. They walk in and Ryoji greets them with a bottle in his hand which he hands to Yu, who takes it with a “thanks,” dropping from his lips as he screws it open and drinks, as he finishes off the bottle Yu hands it to Ryoji who leaves to dispose of it. Minato pulls out his phone and dials a number out of ease that comes from long practice, as he walks into the living room, he beckons Yu to follow him.

“Mitsuru-senpai, I need you to make another card as well as a few other arrangements.”

Minato pauses and Yu can hear a female’s voice loud and clear even though he’s trying not to eavesdrop. “What did you do now, Arisato?”

“Err… Well… Funny you should ask….”

“Out with it, Arisato!” Mitsuru snaps, and Yu can hear the frustration on the other end of the line.

“Iturnedthatkidyoutoldmeaboutandsenttowatch.”

There’s silence on the other end.

“Repeat that to me, slowly this time.”

“I turned the Wildcard we learned about in this area.”

“Arisato…”

Minato is silent as Mitsuru verbally filets him alive, before finishing with: “I want to talk with Narukami-san before I do anything, favor or not.”

Minato hands the phone over to a waiting Yu. “She asked for you. Just don't piss her off”

“Alright,” Yu puts the phone to his ear as Minato gets the last word in.

“Don't say I didn't warn you,” Minato leaves the room.

Yu listens carefully to Minato’s footsteps after muting the phone before he unmutes it. “He’s gone, what did you want to talk to me about, Mitsuru-san?”

“First, I wish to offer you my condolences; as you may know, Arisato was only there to keep an eye on you for my own benefit; he was not meant to do what he did, but what’s done is done.”

“I see, Ryoji-san did indicate such,” Yu remarked calmly. “So what did you want to know about me?”

“Frankly, nothing. Just from talking to you I can tell you’re rather level-headed, all I ask is that you help keep Arisato-kun in line. Do that for me and not only will I provide a money card, but also official documentation showing you as an intern for the Kirijo group. I will, of course, send out someone to deliver it personally.”

“I accept, Mitsuru-san.”

Yu hears the sound of keys being tapped on the other end of the line. “Expect them within two days.” There’s a click and Yu pulls the phone away from his ear before following the footsteps he heard earlier, handing the phone to Minato.

“How did the call go? I hope she didn’t grill you too much, she has a habit of doing that…” Minato grimaces, remembering not only the dressing down a few minutes ago but also a few back when he had been the **official** leader of SEES. 

“Fine. I really should get back home, however.” Yu responds, heading toward the entryway and grabbing his shoes before heading out the door and back to his uncle’s place.

**4/23 - Afternoon**

A grey-haired man looks at the paper with directions in his hand with an envelope under his other arm before looking up at the house. “Guess I'm here…” He rings the doorbell to be greeted by a young child who’s hair is done up in pigtails. Akihiko squats down to meet her. “Is Narukami Yu here?”

“One moment.” She closes the door and Akihiko stands up.

The door opens once more. “I’m Narukami, I suppose you’re the person Mitsuru-san sent?”

“Yes, may I come in?”  
Yu nods and steps aside, allowing Akihiko to enter the genkan and remove his shoes before entering the house proper. Akihiko hands the envelope over. “In there is the paperwork as well as your new bank card. Mitsuru also included an explanation for why you’d be considered given your age, you’d just need to sign the relevant forms “ Here, Akihiko pulls out a couple of sheets of paper out of the packet in Yu’s hand, pointing out the areas that need his signature as well as his uncle’s. Yu signs the papers and hands them to the older man.

“Dojima-ojisan remains at the station tonight, Amagi-san is missing and has been for a couple of days now,” Yu explains. “By the way, you never did tell me your name.” Yu places the packet on the table.

“I’m sorry about that, I’m so used to everyone knowing me. It’s Sanada Akihiko,”  
Akihiko looks sheepish as he takes the papers from Yu’s hand. “Well, I should take these over to the station. Feel free to look them over and please don’t lose the card, you’ll never hear the end of it from Mitsuru-san.”

“I see,” Yu showed him to the door and Akihiko puts his shoes on before leaving and wishing Yu a good night.

Yu picks the packet up and heads upstairs to look it over. He places the card inside his wallet and scans the extra copy of his contract, it is what Mitsuru said it was - a contract showing he’s now an intern of the Kirijo corporation, but it doesn’t say what exactly that entails, just a bunch of legalise. Yu shrugs, as long as Akihiko can get it past his uncle, he doesn’t really care.

* * *

**4/27**

Yu, Yosuke, and Chie get to the top of Yukiko’s castle, only to find the young woman in question battered, bruised, and horribly wounded. Yu orders Yosuke to cast Dia while keeping his mouth tightly lipped to hide the fact his fangs have dropped, trying to ignore the smell of blood oozing out of open wounds, and his eyes cracked open just a touch so that his teammates don’t see the slight redness which has entered his irises, this helps close some of the more minor wounds but they still need to get her to a hospital quickly. After a boss battle which takes ages or so it seems, Yukiko is barely hanging on. “Yosuke, keep casting Dia; she can’t die!”

* * *

After everyone leaves the TV world, Yu looks at everyone, including Chie who has Yukiko slung over her back. “We cannot afford to waste time, not after what happened to Yukiko; we got lucky that we were able to get there in time, and even then just barely!”

They all nod and split up with Chie mentioning she was going to take Yukiko to the hospital.

Yu arrives back at his uncle’s before heading up to his room, telling Nanako that he wasn’t feeling hungry and just wanted to sleep. She looks worried but says nothing. Yu pulls out his phone and calls Chie, hoping she can give him an update on how Yukiko is doing but he ends up getting her voicemail. He leaves a message and collapses into bed exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**4/29**

Yu receives a phone call, the familiar voice of Minato coming though. “You’ll want to head to the hospital just outside of town, there’s a surprise waiting for you there,” Yu hears a click as Minato hangs up. He shakes his head and goes downstairs before putting his shoes on and leaving the house to head into town, from there he takes the bus to said hospital.

When he arrives, Yu is greeted by the head of the hospital who extends her hand out to his, he takes it feeling the warmth he’s been missing. Thankfully, the woman doesn’t flinch at the coldness of Yu’s touch. “Welcome Yu-kun, I’ve been expecting you. Follow me,” she leads him to the bloodbank. “We have a few bags that are due to expire soon as well as some that already are, I can give them to you now and before you ask, everything I’ve said here is covered under a NDA that Kirijo-san had me sign before I began working here.”

Yu nods before taking one of the bags in hand and moving off to a shadowed corner nearby, letting his fangs pierce it before draining the bag and tossing it in a nearby waste bin before holding his hand out for another. It’s given and Yu repeats the cycle before making sure his face is clean and thanking the director as she walks him back to the entrance.

“I’ll be back in a few days, is there a way to contact you in case of an emergency?”

She hands Yu her business card, he looks down seeing the name Kusumi Mariko as well as a phone number; Yu enters it into his phone and hands the card back to Mariko who takes it and places it in her pocket. Yu leaves and on the way back to Dojima’s texts Mariko.

**5/1/**

Yu meets up with Yosuke and Chie at the Junes food court. “How’s she doing?” He queries.

Chie looks down at her feet. “She’ll be ok, but from what I was told it’d be another week or two before Yukiko is released.”

Both boys look relieved. Yu stands up and begins to hurry home, mentioning that he needs to make lunches for the outing in a couple of days. After arriving home, he does so; including one that he knows he’ll just pretend to lose at some point.

After putting Nanako to bed, he leaves the house and calls Minato; Yu asks if they can meet at the shrine, to which Minato agrees.

Yu, Minato, and Ryoji spend some time lurking around town after meeting up, looking around for a couple of meals. After they’ve fed and disposed of the bodies, the three of them go their separate ways. 

The next evening Nanako answers the phone, she starts to sound disheartened and hands Yu the phone before running upstairs. Yu listens to Dojima on the other end of the line before snapping. “Nanako was looking forward to spending time with you! Is your job so important that you’d be willing to alienate your daughter? Because that’s what you’re doing.” Yu hangs up the phone before Ryotaro can get a word in edgewise, he puts it in its cradle before going to check on Nanako. He calls Chie after doing so, mentioning what happened.

Yu then leaves the house and meets up with Ryoji, he’s feeling hungry again and both he and Minato had cautioned him about hunting alone since he’s young yet. Yu voices a concern about his uncle catching wind of the missing people on top of the murders that have been occurring and is reassured that Mitsuru will be keeping an eye on the situation and deal with any issues that arise.

**5/3/2011**

Yu hears the doorbell before Nanako can answer it, he’s doing so though she’s not far behind. He opens it and allows Chie to step into the entryway. As Chie closes the door behind her, she mentions going to check on Yukiko at the hospital and invites Yu along. Chie then spots Nanako and mentions that they can spend time at Junes afterward.

“Yay!” Nanako runs off to her room to get ready as Chie and Yu glance at each other. “Thank you, she needed this.”

After meeting up with Yosuke, the four of them head to the hospital; Yukiko beams at seeing them though she still looks a little banged up.”The doctors are saying I’ll be discharged next week. By the way Yu, why are you wearing shades in here?”

The young man in question grimaces. “It’s a little too bright.”

“Maybe our leader is a vampire?” Yukiko quips and Yu has to fight the instinct to flinch.

Chie laughs it off while Nanako looks between them. “What’s a vampire?”

Chie and Yukiko glance at one another. “Ask your big bro later,” Chie suggests.

Nanako looks confused. “Oh, ok.”

That evening, Nanako asks Yu what a vampire is and he deflects her by mentioning that a quiz show might be on.

* * *

**5/11/2011**

Yukiko comes back to school after being released from the hospital yesterday afternoon and is welcomed by the rest of the team gratefully. They spend some time getting to know their new teammate after school that day.

**5/18/2011**

The Investigation Team enters Kanji’s bathhouse dungeon after school, leaving the fox that followed them into the TV world at the entrance. Yu immediately gets a migraine from the smells and the sounds of the rippling water echoing around him. The steam also makes it hard to see even with the glasses everyone’s wearing, Yu has to have Yukiko take the lead as she can use Sakuya to burn away some of the steam with Chie guarding their backs.

They make it to the area Kanji and his shadow is, fortunately, he has only a bruise from the punch he’s taken. During the battle, Yu isn’t affected by the Shadow’s poison attacks which makes it easier for him to keep physically attacking it while occasionally using medicine on the others. Afterward, Kanji accepts his other self and immediately collapses, leaving Yu to carry Kanji back to the entrance with Yosuke’s help after he offers to take an arm. Yukiko opens the Goho-m that Yu had tossed her before picking Kanji up and they head away from the dungeon’s entrance to the main area, they go through the TVs there and land in Junes.

Yukiko goes to take Kanji from Yu’s arms but he shakes his head, Yukiko just sighs and leads him back to the Textile shop where they are greeted by Kanji’s grandmother. After explaining that they found him passed out at the plain, they are thanked and leave him to rest, lightly slapping him to wake him up. Kanji jumps out of the hold Yu has him in, looking embarrassed before rushing inside. Yukiko heads back to the inn while Yu goes home, sated from a good day's work.


End file.
